Burn in Truth
by beltheawesome
Summary: Something always happens when you meet someone new..Story takes place in our modern time, long after Ciel became a demon. Ciel and butler came to this place where most people seemed to be similar to those Ciel knew. There was this girl who like Sebby, but she did not know that he was actually a demon, contracted to Ciel and someone close to her. SebxOC and other random pairings XD


**Sebastian may not be my favourite character, but that doesn't deny the fact that he's awesome, yeah~?**

**Btw, most of the OCs in this story are based on my friends :D**

**~Oh oh, another note, I don't really know how Ciel's contract seal is gonna look like, so I'll most probably avoid writing that. Even if I do...prepare for the weird imagination of mine.**

**Sorry if there are typo errors or anything. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"So who were these neighbours you were talking about?" Joel asked, though not really interested.

His older sister, Joanna, walked towards the couch with a jar of cookies in her arms and threw the cover of the jar on the table in front of it. Grabbing a cookie, she sat down beside Joel.

"He introduced himself as Sebastian Michaelis. And there was another boy with him. His name was Ciel Phantomhive." Joanna told him as she nibbled on her cookie. "And- *munch* these cookies are yummy, don't you think?"

Yeah, right. This older sister, Joanna likes going around and socialising with her friends. Or maybe even strangers, since she talked to their neighbour that just moved in today.

This morning, she woke up and decided to have some fresh air (like the air inside the house wasn't fresh enough), and saw someone, apparently their new neighbours, moving stuff into the house beside theirs. They stayed in terrace houses, so all that separated the houses was a wall. A wall that was not too high or too low, just around the height of a high table. So once Joanna saw the new neighbours, she waved enthusiastically at them.

Since talking to them, Joanna had been more or less obsessed with these two new guys and had been talking about them since then. Saying things like the taller one being amazingly hot, and the shorter one was cute although he had a weird name.

Obsessed. So obsessed that she didn't even realise that she did not give her dear brother any cookies.

"I haven't even eaten any." Joel said and rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look at the cookies.

"Oh. Want some?" Joanna held out the jar in front of his face.

Joel opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head instead, going back to reading his book.

"Hey. Stop reading that damned thing already." Joanna sighed and snatched the book out of his hands. "Besides, you are supposed to visit our new neighbour later today and help them out a bit."

"Whaaaaat~!?" Joel made a disgusted face. " I am so not interested."

"Well mom said you gotta go. I'm going too, you know. She said something about being on good terms with our neighbours." Joanna explained, grabbing another cookie.

"Then why doesn't mom just go there herself?" Joel suggested in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She has to go to work." Joanna said in a 'are-you-stupid' kind of tone.

"Don't you have work too? You should focus more on your work or you'll get fired." The younger sibling said in an attempt to annoy his sister.

"Shut up, dumbass. Today's my day off. Just like how you have two weeks of school holidays. Only difference is that I only have one day and you have TWO WEEKS. DAMMIT." Joanna snapped back. "Anyway~ I got a feeling it's gonna be fun."

"Yeah...right." Joel said sarcastically and snatched his book from the clutches of his sister's hands.

Joanna, somehow pissed off, placed the cookie jar on the table and wrapped her hands around Joel's neck, shaking it violently.

"Dammit, Joel! Get that crappy book out of your mind already! Don't spend your holidays reading crappy books! We're going right after lunch, got it?" Joanna almost shouted.

At least their parents were out at work. Or she would get nagged at for the noise pollution.

"Oh..my..god...fine, FINE." Joel pried the fingers off his neck and stood up. "ok fine ok fine ok fine ok fine ok fine ok fine! Let's go get lunch."

Joanna let a huge grin form on her face, as if she had accomplished something great.

Right. And the siblings finished their lunch, now standing at the front door of their new neighbour's house. The walls were white and clean, the door was made of wood, most probably oak. The pillars at the side were covered with ornate carvings. The little piece of land in front of their house (each house had that little piece of land there) had neatly trimmed carpet grass covering the entire area. There were a few flat stones placed on the grass, forming some sort of path from the pavement to the door. There was nothing else. No plants or flowers, unlike the other houses. It seemed neat and well organised, but the strange feeling to it still stuck there.

"Go on. Knock." Joanna instructed.

"Why me? It was your idea." Joel folded his arms as he refused.

"Now, it was not!"

"You wanted to come here so badly!"

"Since when-"

Joanna was cut off by the door creaking open. The siblings were silent as a head poked out from behind the door.

"H-hey, Mister Michaelis." Joanna said nervously and waved her hand as a greeting.

The person behind the door smiled and opened the door, standing by it and held out an arm towards the house, motioning for them to come it.

They took tiny steps in cautiously, seeing as the spacious interior was dark and creepy and had a mysteriously dangerous aura surrounding the place. The windows were dusty, which probably explains the lack of lighting in the house. There were boxes at the sides of the room, waiting to be unpacked. The only few furniture and things which could be seen was the blue couch that sat against a wall, a low table in front of the couch, the heavy red curtains that were pushed to the side, and several paintings on the wall. The being who had led them in stood tall, observing their every movement. He was clad in black, everything was black, other than his white gloves, and his coat had long swallow tails at the back. Just like a butler's attire.

"My, what brings you here, Miss Joanna, and...this must be your brother, right? Please take a seat at there." The tall figure, who had introduced himself to Joanna as Sebastian, asked them.

"I'm Joel." The younger sibling spoke up.

Sebastian nodded. "Good afternoon, Mister Joel."

Joel cringed at the formal greeting and what Sebastian had just called him. It sounded wrong. _Reeaaallly_ wrong. Well, at least for him.

"Ahh..uhh..Hi, Mister Michaelis. You can just call me Joel. Formal stuff are just not my type." Joel said nervously.

Sebastian gave the usual grin and said "But I think it would be improper for a mere butler like me to address you without respect. But, please, just call me by the name Sebastian."

"Hey that's unfair. I mean, how come you get to be called by your name and we have to be addressed with weird names? And...you are a butler?" Joanna asked.

"I am merely one hell of a butler. However, if you do not wish for me to address you formally, I shall respect your wishes."

The siblings nodded to show they understood, then walked over to the couch and sat down when Sebastian told them to.

_What the hell is with this guy and this place!?_ Joel thought_, Do we really have to stay here? Damn it. That weird guy in black is dressed in some sort of butler-looking attire, and HIS EYES ARE FREAKING RED. Well, that might just be contacts, but still-_

Out of nowhere, there was a young male voice the spoke up.

"Who's there, Sebastian?"

A young boy clad in a mostly blue outfit and an eye patch over his right eye walked down the stairs, holding a cane. His heeled boots made low thuds as it came into contact with the floor with each step the boy took.

_...and this boy is even weirder. He's wearing some sort of clothes from the Victorian era!? And why the hell is he using a cane? He doesn't even look like he's some old guy that needs walking sticks._

While Joel seemed all freaked out, Joanna was swinging her legs happily, watching the two new neighbours.

"Ah, young master. We have visitors. However, I am unable to serve them tea, for we do not have any drinks or food." Sebastian said, with that mocking concerned expression.

Of course they do not have any drinks or food. These are human stuff. And they taste like... rotten garbage that has been left in a decayed pumpkin for a few months...probably? Not that Sebastian or Ciel ever tried those stuff before.

_Young master?_ Joel was sure he heard Sebastian address the boy with that title.

"Tch." The younger boy sighed and looked at the visitors.

"Uhh its okay, we don't need drinks or anything." Joanna said.

"Why are you here?" the younger boy asked.

"My, young master, you shouldn't be so rude to guests." Sebastian said with a smug expression.

_Young master again._

"Shut up, Sebastian." The younger boy snapped back.

As the younger boy turned back to the two siblings, Joanna stood up and held out a hand, motioning for a handshake, and said "Hi, we're your neighbours and we came to visit. It's your first day here right~? And since you guys just moved in, we thought we could give you some help."

Joel stood up too and stood slightly behind his sister. _Yeah, right. I was forced to._

The young boy nodded and held out his hand and had a handshake with Joanna.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Joanna said with a huge grin on her face.

"Y-yeah." Joel agreed.

Soon, the siblings were helping the 'Phantomhive household' clean up a bit, as Sebastian and Ciel had called it. _Phantomhive household. _Weird.

At first, Sebastian refused to let the guests help with the chores, but since Joanna was so persistent, Sebastian just sighed and gave up, letting them do as they please.

"Seriously. I could have got everything done and ready by now, if these two didn't interfere." Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

Ciel sat on the couch with his legs crossed, reading a thick book. He stopped his reading to observe the two visitors, but never put down his book. The girl had long dark brown hair and had bangs that was cut just about her hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and jeans. The boy who seemed to be her younger brother had a lighter brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some random designs people nowadays seem to have interest in, and knee-length trousers.

The girl was extremely interested in helping out, which seemed to amuse Ciel's at first. He then decided that it had to be because of Sebastian's influence. Yeah, right, Sebastian. Ciel rolled his eyes as he thought of some random memories in the past that concerned Sebastian.

They were travelling around before they came here, and whenever they stopped at a place for some things to be done, there would be some random females sticking to Sebastian. And since his sense of hearing is much better after being transformed into a demon, Ciel could hear what those girls were talking about among themselves, and found that the topics were all about Sebastian being hot and stuff. Not that Ciel actually cared.

But what was worse was that even guys stuck to Sebastian. Ciel sweatdropped at the thought of Grell, that red-haired shinigami with his noisy death scythe, or a _chainsaw_, he realised.

And today, Ciel kept hearing their neighbours, referring to these two wimpy kids, talk about him and Sebastian. For the millionth time, he heard praises about Sebastian. But being called cute did not please Ciel. It reminded him of Elizabeth, and the way she did things without listening to anyone caused him trouble instead.

Ciel shook his head to get rid of these useless thoughts and got back to his book.

Sheesh, and now he could not concentrate on reading because of that noisy girl pestering Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian, your butler outfit is really cool!" Joanna commented.

"Thank you for your compliment." Sebastian replied, trying not to show his annoyance.

"Hey Sebastian, why do you dress like a butler? I know it's cool and all, but don't you think it's weird?"

"I would never have chosen this outfit if there was a choice, but since I am the young master's loyal butler, I believe it is only proper to look like one." Sebastian replied.

"Hey Sebastian, are you really Ciel's butler? People hardly have butlers anymore. I don't know if they even exist now." Joanna continued talking.

"I am one hell of a butler, and I would like to confirm that I actually do exist." Sebastian replied with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Joanna sighed.

"Hey Ciel~" Joanna called out, causing Ciel to look up from his book out of surprise from the change in name calling rather than hearing his own name being called.

"Yes?"

"Will you be going to school or anything?"

Ciel frowned and went deep in thought for a moment. He and Sebastian had decided to stay here for now. They did not have anything in particular to do, but Ciel had never considered going to school.

"Who knows." Ciel answered.

"Oh, young master." Now it was Sebastian's turn to talk. "As your loyal butler, I strongly encourage you to attend school. Technology and information have improved a lot since the last century. I am sure you would learn lots of new things in school these days, young master."

Ciel made an annoyed face.

"Like you would care!" Ciel replied harshly, obviously not interested in the idea of attending school.

"Besides, young master, if you do not attend school, it might cause gossips and rumours about the young master." Sebastian added.

Ciel's mouth twitched.

"Tch. Fine. This is such a waste of time." Ciel said.

"Oya. Then, young master, shall I sign you up for elementary school?" Sebastian suggested.

This made Ciel's face turn red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Damn it, Sebastian. Don't you dare! And you better not escape, you're coming too!" Ciel said in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh? How about coming to my school, Ciel? It's a high school just a few blocks away." Joel suggested.

"But young master, your height, 5'2" can barely make it. You may be over a hundred years old already, but your body is just remaining as one of a thirteen year old's." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. He snapped.

Sebastian sighed.

"My, my. I understand, young master. I'll sign you up for high school then." Sebastian said and placed a hand over his heart. "Whatever you command of me, I will do so without fail, my lord."

"Good." Ciel said and nodded.

The siblings and Sebastian got back to organising the house, while Ciel just sat there like a boss. Well, he more or less is. Or used to be.

After a few hours, they had done quite a good job, they had finished cleaning the place and most of the furniture and things were all neatly placed in the rooms.

"Now, dear guests," Sebastian turned back to the two siblings. "Please, head home now, it's getting late, thank you for visiting and helping out."

"You're welcome! Come visit us when you're free too!" Joanna sang.

Sebastian gave that usual fake smile and opened the door for them.

They waved goodbye as Joanna and Joel returned home, which was just beside Sebastian and Ciel's home.

How convenient.

...

As they got home, Joanna collapsed on the couch and whined.

"Ahhh~ I'm so tired~" She said.

"Who told you to go there in the first place?"

"Well, mom wanted us to go."

"But you were so interested in going there yourself anyway, even if mom didn't give the instructions, you would have found some reason to go visit. Am I right~?"

"That's cause Sebastian was too sexy."

"Your mind is impure."

"You're a jerk."

"You're a pervert."

"You- never mind, I'm gonna take a shower." Joanna stood up and waved her hand as she walked off.

"Tch."

-At the Phantomhive residence-

Ciel groaned in frustration as he sat on the edge his large comfortable bed as Sebastian dressed him for bed. He did not really need the sleep but he had nothing better to do anyway, and usually Ciel hardly slept.

"This is such a pain." Ciel mumbled and stared at Sebastian, looking into the older demon's dark red, hungry eyes. Sebastian had not contracted any other human ever since Ciel became a demon.

"My, young master. It's better now at least, isn't it? Now that you allow me to complete my services in a demon's way, and not pretend to do things in the way of humans, I am able to clean up the house quite a bit" Sebastian sighed.

"Mmhmm." Was the only short reply.

Since the two siblings left, the condition of the house was okay, looking like the normal amount of work that would have been done by normal humans in that amount of time. However, after the two left, Sebastian got everything done magnificently in less than a minute.

The windows were clean and shiny, allowing bright shafts of sunlight to brighten up the room, casting a glow over the posh furniture. The heavy red curtains were tied neatly away from the windows with lacy sliver ribbons.

The blue couch now sat there on a dark blue and black carpet and had lots of lacy white fluffy pillows on it. The mahogany coffee table did not have a single speck of dust on it. There were also a few other couches now, and tables all made of fine and expensive wood. Vases of white and red roses were placed elegantly on the tables.

The wall full of paintings now had a royal blue wallpaper with small and unique patterns of a lighter shade of blue. On the ceiling of the living room hung a sparkling glass chandelier.

The floor was covered with large, shiny, pale marble tiles. Fluffy rugs with different shades of dark blue were placed on some parts of the floor.

The stairs that led to different levels of the three-storied house now had the typical red carpet with yellow sides on it. The smooth brown railing of the stairs was polished till it shone.

The other rooms should be about that standard. Ciel had not bothered looking around the new place yet. He just felt that the house had a familiar essence, decorated with the same style back at the Phantomhive manor. The furnishings were all his type of thing. Sebastian sometimes mentioned that royal blue suited him. Probably. It was Sebastian's judgement, after all.

Ciel's mind wandered off as he thought about his home when he was still a human, the Phantomhive manor. It was well kept. No matter how clumsy or the amount of trouble Bard, Finny and Maylene caused, Sebastian would somehow take care of things. That was part of his job, after all. The manor was most probably gone by now. He even told the servants to burn it down if they wish to. Ciel never bothered finding out or going back there. It didn't matter much anyway.

"But, young master, may I ask a question?" Sebastian's voice woke Ciel from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you now allow me to stop pretending to be human? And why only now?"

"Human ways are too bothersome. It's not like these people would realise anything anyway. Even if they do, they can't do anything much. I got sick of these humans."

"Hmm. Quite the thing for the young master to say, being the one who was once human."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel said in a prideful manner.

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel and stood up and bowed.

"Wait, Sebastian." Ciel called out as Sebastian was turning to leave.

"Yes, young master?"

"Why did you choose this place anyway? It's so small and shabby." Ciel half-complained as he asked.

Sebastian resisted the urge to smirk and placed the usual grin on his face instead.

"After being a noble Phantomhive and travelling to many places, I thought young master might like to have a rest here where you may experience a different way of living." Sebastian explained smugly.

"Tch." Ciel said, turning his head away to the side in slight disgust and irritation and frowned.

"Besides, young master," Sebastian continued, gaining Ciel's attention and making him set his gaze back on the butler.

"This is a nostalgic place." The smiling butler said.

"...What are you trying to say, Sebastian?"

"There are quite a few people that young master knew when you were still human. And most of them are here."

"That's impossible, Sebastian! They would all be dead by now."

"Well, the exact people are. But their family creates new generations. And some of these residents are their descendants. However, most of them should be reincarnations of your past acquaintances."

"You keep track of those stuff!?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I can't even do this?"

"What has a butler's morals got to do with this?"

"My, I was just thinking the young master might like seeing those past acquaintances."

"These memories mean nothing to me." Ciel made a childish annoyed face.

Sebastian chuckled at the amusement he found.

"Then...can I guess that...Joanna person was from Grell?" Ciel asked out of pure randomness.

"...No. Grell is... still alive. Miss Joanna had not been related to any of young master's past acquaintances." Sebastian answered, the ever-present smile leaving his face.

"You seem to be quite upset about that, don't you? Grell being still alive. And didn't that...Joanna say something about not addressing her formally~?" Ciel joked and smiled cruelly from the amusement he found by annoying his butler.

"Young master, you have a cruel way of treating butlers, don't you?" Sebastian forced a smile.

"Ha!" Ciel flipped his hair casually and laughed slightly. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, my lord. I will follow and serve you as you wish." The butler replied honestly.

"As expected." Ciel said and 'shoo' –ed Sebastian out and told him to go do his work. Whatever work that he actually needed to do.

# # # # # # # #

Two weeks had passed since that day, and sometimes Joanna, who worked at a nearby cafe, would buy some snacks for Sebastian and Ciel, though every time Sebastian took the bag of food from Joanna, he had to force a smile. After all, demons don't eat human food. They eat souls. And food tastes horrible.

So every time Sebastian received food from Joanna, he would run off somewhere, to find his beloved furry cats and give those stray animals the food instead, and stay there for some time playing with his favourite little animals until Ciel got irritated and called him back.

Then Joel would have long conversations over the phone with someone and would smile randomly and space out all of a sudden. He refused to tell Joanna when she asked about that mysterious person he talked to over the phone, which made Joanna even more curious. So there was once when Joel left his phone on his table and went to the washroom, Joanna stole his phone to check for some information. Unfortunately, there was a passcode set on the phone.

"Dammit." Joanna grumbled as she almost crushed the phone in her hands.

Then the phone vibrated continuously, informing whoever the user that there was a call. Joanna looked at the screen and saw the name 'Twila' and she decided to pick up the call. Grinning devilishly, she started the conversation.

"Hello~" Joanna sang as she walked into her room and locked the door so no one would disturb her.

"Hi...erm..is Joel there?" Joanna smirked as she heard the feminine voice talk through the speaker. Whoever Twila was, she obviously knew the person she was talking to was not Joel. Well that was kinda expected anyway.

"Joel is not free now, and his awesome sister took over his phone! *Laughs* Anyway what do you need? Just pass me the message and I'll go tell him." Joanna said enthusiastically.

"Oh okay. Actually I had missed call from him and I'm just returning the call. So yeah nothing much." Twila said.

"Okay~~~ I got it~~byebye Twila~~" Joanna said and hung up after she heard a goodbye from the other end of the line.

Joanna then burst out of her room and walked over to Joel, who was staring in confusion at his table.

"I was sure I put it here..." Joel mumbled to himself.

"HEY LITTLE BROTHER~!" Joanna called out.

"Whaaaat~?" Joel said as he made a weird face. "That name-calling is disgusting."

"Forget about it." Joanna said and held up her brother's phone in front of his face. "More importantly, your girlfriend Twila called."

Joanna's eyes narrowed due to the huge smile she had on her face, while Joel's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't keep saying all sorts of nonsense, you damned thing! And why the hell is my phone with you!?"

"You left it there on the table without any body guards."

"Shut up. Why don't you just go find your_ boyfriend_ next door." Joel said sarcastically and snatched back his phone.

"DAMMIT! No matter how hot Sebastian may be or how much I wish it to be, Sebastian is not my boyfriend!" Joanna whined as she started thinking about Sebastian.

"Tsk. You're weird." Joel shook his head.

"You're just childish." Joanna said.

"Now, I think you're the one that's childish."

"Shut up, idiot."

# # # # # # # # # #

Ciel, who was sitting in his study, could hear every single sound the neighbours were making with that racket. He sighed and walked out of the study.

"Sebastian?" He called out for his butler.

Almost immediately, Sebastian appeared by his side, bowing slightly.

"Yes, young master?"

"I'm going off. That brat is calling me." Ciel said in somewhat of a bored voice.

"Shall I come with you, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Do what you deem fit as a butler, Sebastian."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Sebastian replied and followed as Ciel ran to wherever he needed to go using the demonic speed that he now possessed. Ciel could admit that it saved him a lot of time.

Ever since Ciel had became a demon, he was learning the ways of a demon quite naturally, from Sebastian. And so he had decided to make a contract with a human. This human was Ciel's first contract. And soon, Ciel would claim his soul. The human's wish was almost fulfilled, after all.

Sebastian and Ciel had reached the human, in less than a second. Ciel walked towards the human while Sebastian stood and waited in the background, just like a shadow. Ciel and the human were standing in an abandoned building, full of dust and filth.

"H-Hello, demon. I realised...you were right. I'm sorry for not believing you at first. I was just a bit shocked." The human, a young boy slightly shorter than Ciel said.

"Didn't I tell you...Luka Macken?" Ciel sighed as he looked at the boy emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry..." the boy, Luka, said and hung his head slightly. "But, I've decided. Since I've found out who killed me and my brother's parents, I'll burn them down! Even if they're our relatives!" Luka said with a face full of determination.

"Very well, then. Shall we go now?"

"Yes! They're just down the street!" Luka announced even though Ciel already knew where the targets were.

Ciel casually followed as Luka ran towards his aunt's house. It was just a small, old, house that was two stories high, standing by itself in the wild grass, not looking very strong. There were several piles of waste and trash not far away. It seems Luka's whole family is in need of financial support... It didn't matter anymore now, since everything was going to end. Yes, it will end in crimson flames.

"Then...I shall start." Ciel said, receiving a nod from Luka and stepped forward.

In a flash, Ciel disappeared and went inside the house. Several screams of surprise and shock could be heard, then Ciel announcing something about himself being a demon, summoned by Luka to take revenge on them on behalf of his deceased parents.

Screams of the residents inside could be heard as fire suddenly burst out of the windows and slowly engulfed the tiny building.

"No! I didn't do it!"

"We didn't have a choice!"

"They were meant to die!"

And more struggling could be heard from inside the house. A few crashes here and there as the people knocked things down. Those people were trying their best to escape the burning flames, struggling to live. Normal _human beings_.

A dark figure appeared at the entrance of the house, walking out just as parts of the building collapsed and completely destroyed and covered the entrance behind him. The figure, revealing himself to be Ciel once he moved away from the flames, stood before Luka with a smirk on his face.

"Satisfied, Luka?" Ciel huffed.

"Thank you, demon. My big brother would surely be pleased." Luka smiled as he said those words.

Ciel ignored whatever that meant, and took Luka's soul.

As soon as Ciel was done, Sebastian came out of hiding and stood beside Ciel.

"It seems I have taught you well, young master." Sebastian said with a smile so wide that it was almost mocking.

"What are you saying, Sebastian? You know very well that this is nothing. This contract was a short one, lasting only for two weeks. Simple as it could be. Your teachings has got nothing to do with it." Ciel snapped back.

"My, prideful as always, eh, young master?" Sebastian chuckled, earning a glare from Ciel.

"By the way, young master." Sebastian continued. " How did his soul taste? The first soul that you that you ate."

"Well...it was fine." Ciel said as he remembered the taste that was still lingering in his mouth. "This Luka...was too simple minded." Ciel sighed. "And after tasting a soul I could really understand why you detest human food."

"But young master, didn't you already understand the horridness of human food ever you became a demon?" Sebastian questioned.

"I was just saying that i further understood it!" Ciel growled.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, listening to the cackling of the fire still feasting on the remains of the house.

"Sebastian." Ciel finally spoke up.

"Yes, young master?"

"Are you hungry?" Ciel's voice came through so naturally, without hesitation.

"Why do you ask, young master?" Sebastian replied, his eyes slightly wider in shock due to Ciel's question.

Ciel shook his head lightly. "Tch. I shouldn't have asked when I knew the answer so well. You haven't contracted a single soul since I became a demon. Of course you're hungry, Sebastian." Ciel said.

"Of course, young master. I have always been your loyal butler, to stay by your side forever." Sebastian said, a hint of sorrow and reluctance in his voice, but not enough for Ciel to detect.

"You know, Sebastian. You'll get weaker sooner or later if you don't get a soul soon...although who knows how many centuries that will take..." Ciel muttered.

"However, I am obliged to stay by the young master's side."

"Well, I'll allow it for once." Ciel said, looking straight at Sebastian.

Sebastian merely stared back in shock and confusion.

"But don't get the wrong idea! You're still my butler! I may allow you to make a contract but I am still your highest priority." Ciel said in a slightly louder voice, feeling slightly embarrassed at how weird his previous statement sounded.

Ciel paused for a while, and continued "You are allowed to contract another human, Sebastian. But my previous orders remain. You are to remain my butler forever, never to betray me, see to it that I never die, fufil all my orders unconditionally. Yeah, is that clear?"

Sebastian got down on his knees and bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

_My, how kind the young master was. Just at the right time, too._

_When an interesting soul had caught Sebastian's attention. Perfect._

% % % % % % %

Everything was fine and normal for Joanna and Joel for these two weeks. And after these two weeks, Joel had to go to school again. Joanna had to go to work, like she always did.

Joel walked into the classroom and sat down on his usual seat beside the window.

First lesson: Physics

Just another lesson.

Just another day at school.

What is there to brighten up his day?

The fact that he could see Twila in school!

... Good enough.

Just as Joel was taking out one of his thick books to read since the teacher has not arrived yet, a familiar person walked into class.

"Good morning, Twila." Joel said as she walked past his table.

Twila nodded and smiled out of politeness and went to sit at her usual seat beside Vicky.

"Yo Twila!" Vicky greeted her friend with her usual hyperactive ways.

"Hey Vicky." Twila started talking about random stuff with Vicky.

Joel, who did not quite realise he was still staring at them, turned his head back quickly and flipped his book to a random page and stared at it. He was just staring, that's it. His mind was practically elsewhere, wandering about everything but reading at the current situation.

"Hey...Joel..." Joel looked up and saw Tommy, the owner of the voice, standing in front of him, staring at him and his book.

"Oh hi, Tommy." Joel replied as Tommy continued to stare.

"You're reading the damned thing upside down." Tommy stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Bloody hell" Joel whispered agitatedly and slammed the book close, slamming his head face down on the table, ignoring his classmates' stares and Tommy sitting down at the table in front of him.

All of a sudden, the usual chattering that the students had in class died down as a tall being walked into the classroom.

"Hey the teacher's here." A few of them whispered to each other and got back to their seats quietly.

There were a few surprised gasps from the class as the 'teacher' stood in front of the class.

"Good morning, class, I am your new teacher, Mr Michaelis." The person standing in front gave a huge smile to the class.

Joel looked up, and found Sebastian standing there, out of his butler's outfit, and in an outfit that teachers would wear instead. He had a long white coat over his greyish button-down shirt and long black pants. He even had spectacles on.

"Whaaat...?" Joel hissed to himself. "Se-se-sebastiaaannn...?"

Joel's voice could hardly be heard, but Sebastian heard him right anyway. Turning towards Joel, he gave a creepy smile with caused the student to cringe.

"Hey Mr Michaelis." Tommy raised his hand casually and got the teacher's attention.

"Yes?"

"What happened to our previous Physics teacher?" Tommy asked.

The smirk on Sebastian's face only grew wider.

"I...took care of him." Was the reply.

A few students gave confused faces while some just paled at the information.

"Seriously!?" Joel muttered.

Sebastian gave him another terrifying grin and Joel shushed.

"Also, today, we have a new student." Sebastian announced, motioning for someone at the door to come in.

As the newcomer stepped in, the class stared in surprise. Some blinked at the newcomer, obviously not believeing what they saw. The boy standing there looked too young to be here, and he wore clothes from the Victorian era that were mostly blue, and had old fashioned boots on, not to mention an eye patch over his right eye.

"C-C-Cieeeellll?" The words barely came out of Joel's mouth.

* * *

**Ohkay ohkay. Maybe I was too lazy to check the whole thing. Ahahaha. I can imagine my friends whose names I've used reading this and making weird expressions already.**

**Review if wish to, and tell me how was it~**

***I probably never want to write such long chapters again. Ok... it's long to me. Yeah.**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
